otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Date Omito
Date Omito is a villain turned antihero in the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He is the former leader of the Kanto Great Student Alliance, and the second-strongest member of Otokojuku's first-year class. Appearance Date has short, spiky hair and stern facial features, accentuated by three scars on each cheek. During Date's first appearance, he is wearing a full suit of black samurai armor, with a helmet ornamented by a crescent moon and two long horns, and a mask to cover his face. In subsequent appearances, however, he wears an Otokojuku uniform with armor on his wrists and waist. He carries a long, multi-sectioned, three-pronged spear. After his graduation from Otokojuku, Date usually wears a kimono with a hakama and zori sandals. He occasionally fights in his kimono, but opts for the Otokojuku uniform during the final attack on EXP. Personality In stark contrast with Tsurugi Momotaro, Date acts arrogant and haughty, and often insults and taunts his opponents. Much of his arrogance is warranted, as even Edajima Heihachi recognizes that as a student he was perfect in everything he did, and he wins almost all his battles by an overwhelming margin. However, he is easily frustrated when his opponent gives him difficulty or draws the battle out, as in his fight with Zi-Lan. He has little respect for authority, and would even kill an instructor who is taking advantage of him. He is highly stoic, and sometimes appears callous and stern even in the face of his friends' deaths, though in reality he simply hides his emotions in order to be strong for them and to not let their deaths be in vain. He calls himself a "feminist", a term which, to him, means that he refuses to kill a woman. He also eschews academics entirely, considering the battlefield to be his only textbook. Powers and Abilities Techniques Date is a master of the Ultimate Conqueror Style (覇極流, Hakyokuryuu), a style that makes use of both spear-based and bare-hand techniques. He is able to perform the following techniques: One Thousand Blades (千峰塵, Chihoujin): A simple rush attack of spear-thrusts. Often the technique Date uses to open a fight. Serpentine Spear (蛇轍槍, Jatetsusou): Date's spear is composed of a number of sections, all attached by a chain. By uncoupling the spear's sections, Date can make the spear move in any direction he wants, making it strike almost like a snake. This requires delicate control that few can manage, and is nearly undefendable. *'Dazzling Serpentine Spear' (蛇轍眩憧槍, Jatetsu Gendousou): Date spins the Serpentine Spear in a circle, striking the opponent when they least anticipate it. Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold (卍天牛固め, Manji Tengyu-gatame): A move Date can only use while wearing armor. Date throws his opponent into the air, impaling them on his horns. The opponent is forced to hold on to the horns to keep them from piercing his heart, thus restricting their ability to attack. *'Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold: Ring Drop' (卍天牛固め落下輪, Manji Tengyu-gatame Rakkarin): Follow-up to the Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold. Date leaps into the air and flips upside-down to drop his opponent on the ground. Though a more efficient means of killing than simply waiting for the opponent's heart to be pierced, it has the drawback of giving the opponent a chance for a counterattack. Fist Blocker (拳止鄭, Kenshitei): Date catches his opponent's fist mid-throw between his two fists, not only stopping the blow but also destroying their fists. Prayer of Lengthened Spirit (気張禱, Kichoutou): A form of self-hypnosis which allows Date to momentarily draw forth 100% of his body's power. This not only allows Date to gain a boost of power, but he has also used this to expel deadly poison from his body. Spearpoint Tack (点鋲鹹, Tenbyokan): Date's precision with the spear allows him to not only skewer three stone cubes in midair faster than the eye can see, but also carve out dice pips onto them. Vortex Dragon Heaven’s Tower Storm (渦龍天樓嵐, Karyu Tenroran): Date spins his spear above his head fast enough to cause a whirlwind. Vortex Dragon Rotating Peak Storm (渦流回峰嵐, Karyu Kaihoran): Date spins his spear in front of him as both an offensive and defensive measure. Infinite Pursuing Spear (無限追顕槍, Mugen Tsuikensou): Date throws his spear like a javelin, and ties a string from the spear's tip to the opponent's body to make it appear like the spear follows the opponent of its own will. Mostly a psychological tactic. Spear Spinning Kick (槍転脚, Soutenkyaku): Date can use his spear as a pole-vault to launch a flying kick. No Romn Mad Dog (宇呂惔瀦, Uroyakenuma): Date throws his spear off into the distance. Not a real Ultimate Conqueror Style technique, Date invents it as a way of tricking Zi-Lan into abandoning his spear, while he only threw the lower half of the spear, hiding the upper half behind his back to keep Zi-Lan from knowing. After successfully tricking Zi-Lan, Date reveals that the technique's name backwards is "goddamn moron". Sandstorm Windmill (砂塵風車, Sajin Fuusha): Date spins his spear near the ground, causing a dust storm to hide his attacks. History Early Life Little is known about Date Omito's childhood, other than that he was subjected to the Lone Slaughter Battle as a child, and was the only survivor from among a hundred children. Expulsion from Otokojuku Upon arriving at Otokojuku, Date became the head of the first-year class. He was such an outstanding student that Edajima Heihachi said of him that there was no greater prodigy in Otokojuku's history. However, in what would later become known as the February 15 Incident, he disrespected his martial arts master, who gave him the Face Scars of Six Forgotten Virtues, and impaled him in the mouth with his spear. Having committed an unpardonable offense, Date was expelled from Otokojuku. Meeting the Three Fists During his wanderings following his expulsion, Date came across Dalin Temple. There, he disrespected the monks of the temple and defeated Takenori in a battle of spearmanship. Impressed but still disapproving of his arrogance, the elder, Fukai, sent Date on the Great Priestly Trial of the Crouching Tiger, in which he was required to brave a forest filled with tigers and retrieve the sutra from the other end of the forest. The sutra was guarded by a hundred-year-old tiger which had grown abnormally massive and developed a skin as hard as iron. Unfazed, Date defeated and tamed the tiger, riding it back to the great surprise of Elder Fukai. Soon after, Raiden of the Three Fists attacked Date during his training, as retribution for shaming Dalin Temple. Attacking in tandem with his monkey, Raiden used the Ring Reed Lotus to bring Date down. However, Date had the secret of the Ring Reed Lotus figured out, causing Raiden to only hit his afterimage with the final attack. Date went in for the killing blow, only to be stopped by Raiden's monkey. Raiden swears to give his life avenging his friend, but Date revealed that he only attacked with the blunt end of his spear, and had not killed the monkey. Overwhelmed by Date's mercy, Raiden tearfully begged Date to save his friend, Hien. The Four Great Trials of Terror Now leading the Kanto Great Student Alliance, Date returned to Otokojuku in order to conquer it. He first allowed Morita Taiki to make the first move on Otokojuku, but slaughtered him upon his disgraceful return. He then marched into Otokojuku himself and was about to engage Tsurugi Momotaro in battle, when he was stopped by Edajima, who refused to let him fight on Otokojuku's campus. Instead, he proposed they fight in the Four Great Trials of Terror on Mt. Fuji, which Date gladly accepted. Date called upon the Three Fists, Raiden, Hien, and Gekkou, to be his team members for the Four Great Trials of Terror, and they await Otokojuku at the Temple of Hell's Treasure. Throughout the first three Trials, Date repeatedly tried to convince Momotaro to surrender so that he would not lose any more of his friends, while he seemed calm even when facing the deaths of the Three Fists. Date finally clashed with Momo during the Fourth Trial, the Great Erupting Summit. He began by toying with Momo, using his extensible spear and Serpentine Spear to keep Momo at bay, while blocking any of Momo's attacks with his Black Steel Armor. However, eventually Momo cut open the mask of Date's helmet, revealing the Face Scars of Six Forgotten Virtues. When Momo finally stopped Date's Serpentine Spear, Date switched to using the horns on his helmet as his weapon, and used the Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold to finish him off. However, in order to finish the fight before the flames burned the ropes entirely, Date attempted to use the Ring Drop, giving Momo the chance to break free, cut the rope, and knock Date into the crater. Date hung on with his spear, but left himself open to Momo's self-sacrificial attack which cut his armor in two and sent him falling into the crater after Momo. Still alive at the bottom of the crater, Date and Momo were told they were only able to survive for ten minutes within the noxious gas, and were given a single rope to escape, which can hold only one of them. Date then drew his sword and fought Momo, showing his admiration for Momo's perseverance. At the end, Momo cut through Date's sword and delivered a winning blow to Date. However, Momo refused to finish Date off, stating that he noticed the Blood Mark Vows on his arm, with the names of the Three Fists, proving that he cared about them. He then tried to carry Date up the rope, but when the rope was near snapping, Date let himself fall back into the crater to allow Momo to climb out alive. The Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight While Momo and the other first-years faced Daigouin Jaki, Date was revealed to have survived his battle with Momo, and was readmitted to Otokojuku along with the Three Fists to participate in the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight alongside Momo. Initially he was paired up with Momo and set to fight in the fourth match. However, after the deaths of Raiden and Hien in the first two matches, Date asked Wang Ta-ren to switch places with Toramaru Ryuji worrying that the Third Years won't accept three losses, so that he and Gekkou could easily win the third match. When Toramaru threw a fit, Gekkou convinced Date to perform the switch with him instead, and so Date and Toramaru faced Baron Deino and Rasetsu in the Burning Six-Pointed Star. Date, however, refused to let Toramaru fight, and instead took on both third-years himself. He defeated Deino easily, deflecting his Thorny Whip of Rage to kill his Bird of Death and wrapping the whip around Deino. He then challenged Rasetsu, and used his Fist Blocker to stop Rasetsu's Finger of Destruction. However, Rasetsu instead kept inching his fingers closer to piercing Date's chest, prompting Date to begin the Trained Energy Grafting to push Rasetsu's fingers away. While it seemed as though Date had won, having broken Rasetsu's hands, Rasetsu revealed that he could still use his thumbs. Furthermore, with fire spreading around the island, Date and Rasetsu were forced to climb up the pillars. Here, Rasetsu had the advantage, with his Air-Sliding Kill, and used the Surrounding Binding Wires to restrain him, followed by the Nerve-Destroying Tremor to cause him immense pain. However, he was set free by Toramaru, and overwhelmed Rasetsu with a Slaughter of Darkness superior to Rasetsu's. Being the only fighter to survive his battle in relatively good condition, Date stood witness to Momo and Gekkou's fight against Jaki and Eikei. He was also among the first-years hanging in the balance in the Battle of Crooked Scales. The Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament Date was among the sixteen fighters selected to fight in the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament. His first battle in the tournament was against Zhenning Taizi of Wolf Skull Castle, where he took over for Deino. Date decided to put himself on even ground with Zhenning, and drew a circle around himself outside of which he could not step. Date was able to dodge Zhenning's attacks with careful balance and agility, and forced Zhenning out of his circle with his Thousand Blades. He then entered the battle against Gandhara, defeating ten priests of Gandhara at once before challenging Long-bao. After showing off his skill with the Spearpoint Tack, Date mocked Long-bao by slicing off his topknot and using it to brush his shoes. While Long-bao gave him further pressure from his fire-breathing attacks, Date managed to stop the attacks by lodging said topknot between his blades, then cutting open the bottom of his bottle of black powder, and using his spear to ignite the pile of black powder at his feet, burning him alive. Date's next battles were against the twin sphinx, Seti and Horus. His battle with Seti was fought on a burning tightrope. While initially it seemed that Seti's Bubble of Karnak gave him the upper hand, Date used the Vortex Dragon Heaven’s Tower Storm to turn the technique against him. When his fight with Horus began, Seti turned out to be alive, and held him back to allow Horus to use the Grief of Champolion to kill him. Date, however, switched places with him and Seti so that it was Seti that was killed. Horus then gave Date the Riddle of the Sphinx, and proceeded to cut off his sight and hearing before going into the kill. However, Date was still able to detect Horus by the smell of his cosmetics. He then gave Horus a riddle of his own, as a taunt to him, and proceeded to scratch his face with his own weapon. After knocking all of Horus' crows out of the sky, he was about to deliver the final blow to Horus, but refrained, revealing that he had spared all of Horus' crows. Anubis attempted to kill Date with a javelin as he walked away, but Horus jumped in front of it, sparing Date's life. After Raiden's supposed death at the hands of Liang Xing, one of the heads of Mount Liang, Date stepped in to take revenge for Raiden. He used the Infinite Pursuing Spear to cause Liang Xing to lose his cool. However, after Liang Xing supposedly surrendered, he shot Date in the shoulder with a pistol. Disgusted by Liang Xing's cowardice, Date turned away while he threw the tip of his spear straight into Liang Xing's forehead, not wanting to see his death. Date was the first of the three Otokojuku fighters that fought in the Hades Phoenix Island Killoseum, facing off against Zi-Lan. With Zi-Lan copying his every move, Date became highly irritated and lost his cool, causing him to drop his guard enough for Zi-Lan to break his spear in half and pierce him in the chest. However, Date reveals this to be intentional, following this up with a technique he called "No Romn Mad Dog", as a way of making Zi-Lan abandon his spear. In desperation, Zi-Lan attacked Date with a poisoned knife that would throw off his vision, and revealed that he was a survivor of the Lone Slaughter Battle. As a fellow survivor, Date empathized with him, causing Zi-Lan to admit his defeat. The Battle of Seven Tusks Later Life: Crime Syndicate Boss After his graduation from Otokojuku, Date became the chairman of the Ultimate Heavenly Desert Alliance crime syndicate and founded the Date Unit. During the Otokojuku alumni's war with the drug cartel EXP, the Date Unit's manpower and information net became a massive asset to Otokojuku. He was attacked in his own estate by Wombat, and stood against Wombat's tank with nothing but his spear, defeating and killing him after destroying the camera affixed to the front of the tank. After successfully repelling the attack, he joined the rest of the alumni's final attack on EXP. Date was also present when Momotaro called together the Otokojuku alumni to deal with the psychic Diet member Henmi Shinobu, who was using his powers to control the Diet and keep Momo's Casino Act from passing. Date suggested that Momo had gone soft, and recommended killing Henmi, to which Momo agreed. However, by this point Date had turned traitorous and had joined Henmi, and used a hidden microphone to record Momo's statements. He then sent one of his men to unsuccessfully assault Henmi, sparking an investigation on Momo's connection to his crime syndicate. Once the law passes and Henmi is exposed, however, Date double-crosses on Henmi and points a gun on him, though he is stopped by Sora and Kasumi's intervention. Akatsuki Otokojuku After having his head shaven by Otokojuku's moral enforcement committee, Ando Hiroaki tried to convince Date, his uncle, to perform a raid on Otokojuku. However, instead, Date assembled Otokojuku's alumni to pose as his gang members, and had Ando enrolled at Otokojuku to refine his manhood. Date was also among the Otokojuku alumni that paid a visit to Tsurugi Shishimaru during the World Man Cup to rouse him before their match with Limonistan. Later, during Otokojuku's battle with the Sodom World Council, it appeared as though Date had defected to Sodom's side under the name Bishamonten. However, it was revealed that Bishamonten was a clone made by Todo Hyoei. During the Peerless Mourning, Date led the Otokojuku alumni in the Great Chime Yell to encourage Togashi. At the climax, a man in armor similar to the kind Date wore during the Four Great Trials of Terror fought Schoolcap Masa on the summit of Mt. Fuji. This armored man, however, was also revealed to not be Date; in reality he was Momotaro. Date was among the Otokojuku students summoned by Edajima during the invasion of the Susanoo. He personally delivered the summons to Togashi Genji in the hospital, bringing him back to life. During the battle, he was placed on Team Sakigake and made first contact with the Susanoo by fighting Kabuki. While initially at a seeming disadvantage, he tore off his space suit to keep it from restricting his motion. This allowed him to deliver the final blow to rupture Kabuki's weaponized penis, but not before Kabuki threw him drifting into space. However, he was caught by Yokozuna, who challenged the rest of Team Sakigake to defeat him in exchange for Date's life. After Team Sakigake returned to their youthful forms, Date regained consciousness to warn them of Yokozuna's attacks, sacrificing his own life and delivering the final blow before dying. The rest of Team Sakigake then used the cosmic energy that gave them youth to restore Date to life, returning them to old men. Major Battles * Date Omito vs. Unnamed Otokojuku Instructor * Date Omito vs. Takenori * Date Omito vs. Raiden * Date Omito vs. Tsurugi Momotaro * Date Omito & Toramaru Ryuji vs. Baron Deino & Rasetsu * Date Omito vs. Zhenning Taizi * Date Omito vs. Long-bao * Date Omito vs. Seti * Date Omito vs. Horus * Date Omito vs. Liang Xing * Date Omito vs. Zi-Lan * Date Omito vs. Ren Jiang * Date Omito vs. Wombat * Date Omito vs. Kabuki * Date Omito vs. Yokozuna Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Otokojuku Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students Category:Kanto Great Student Alliance